It's You
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Denzi. "Come on, Kenz. Let's get you home." I heard Dyson's voice fill my ears and I felt his hands go around my waist. I giggled. "I can't go home, wolf-man. Bo-Bo-licious and doctor hot-pants are getting it on." I complained, as he helped me to my feet. "Then you can sleep at my place tonight."


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a** _ **Lost Girl**_ **fic. Be gentle with me! Sorry if the characters are a little too OOC! More than likely, more Denzi one-shots to come, if you guys don't hate this one!**

* * *

 **Background: Dyson and Bo never got together romantically. She and Lauren hit it off right away. Kenzi and Dyson have both been pining secretly for each other. This takes place during season 1. The rest should be explained in story.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **LOST GIRL**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

I winked at a normal looking fae as I downed my last shot of tequila. He looked interested, so that can't be a bad sign. Right? I mean, how big and bad could he be? Scratch that, this is probably a bad idea, but when _**aren't**_ my ideas bad?

"How about another round Trick?" I exclaimed, proud that I didn't even slur my words, this time. He looked at my skeptically.

"I think you've had enough, Kenzi." He warned me. I frowned at him and tried to charm him with my puppy dog eyes. He wasn't having it.

"Awe, come on, Trick." I tried again, but he just shook his head and nodded to someone behind me. Bo and Lauren left earlier. I was left on my own at The Dal.

"Come on, Kenz. Let's get you home." I heard Dyson's voice fill my ears and I felt his hands go around my waist. I giggled.

"I can't go home, wolf-man. Bo-Bo-licious and doctor hot-pants are getting it _**on**_." I complained, as he helped me to my feet.

"Then you can sleep at my place tonight." He laughed.

"I finally get to see your lair?" I asked him, excitedly. He nodded, as we left the bar and found our way to his car. "We're friends, right, D-Man? You're not just nice to me, because of Bo-Bo?" The words were out of my mouth, before I could stop myself.

"Of course we're friends, Kenz. How could anyone not be friends with you?" He teased.

"Well, let me tell you, I could name a few. Not everyone is as down with the Kenz as you and Bo are." I sighed.

"Their loss is our gain." He winked. I smiled at him, before busying myself by looking at the streetlights outside the window. The drive didn't take long. Dyson was parking, before I realized the car had stopped moving. "Let's get you inside, Kenz." He helped me out of the car and into his loft. I took in our surroundings and noticed how cold it felt. Sure, Bo and I live in a shack, but at least it's homey.

"I hate to break this to you, D, but you need a woman's touch in here." I told him, truthfully. He laughed. "Got any booze?" I tried, with the biggest grin I could muster. He chuckled, again, and nodded. He retrieved a bottle of scotch and two glasses.

"If you throw up, you're cleaning it up in the morning." He warned me. I rolled my eyes, but took the cup of scotch.

"Please, mama knows how to hold her liquor." I shot back the glass, like it was nothing. He didn't say anything, as he did the same. "Do you work early mañana?"

"I have the day off." He mused. I clapped my hands together.

"How about some music, Wolf-Man?"

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?" He sighed.

"Come on, D. Live a little!" I knew it would be only a matter of time, before he gave him. No one can resist partying with the Kenz.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eyes and an inhumane brightness flooded my vision. I grimaced and rolled over, trying to bury my face. My head collided with something. I forced my eyes to open and I saw an equally tired Dyson.

"Sorry, D-Man. I thought the sun was trying to kill me." I whined. He just chuckled and pulled me to his chest. I buried my face and enjoyed the shade from the light. "Why do you sound like you're not having the same kind of monster hangover that I am?"

"I'm just awesome. I guess." He joked. I rolled my eyes and hit his side, playfully.

"Ugh, you're the worst." I whined. His chest shook with laughter.

"Am I?" He asked. I nodded.

"Why did you let me stay last night, anyway?" I asked him.

"You didn't seem thrilled at the concept of going home to Bo and Lauren having sex."

"You've never offered before." I pressed.

"What can I say? I found your drunken stupor charming." He teased.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm always charming. Thank you, very much." I huffed, as I pushed against his chest, so I could sit up. He laughed at me, as I grimaced at the light. "You can tell me the truth. You just wanted to do me a solid, so you'd stay in Bo-Bo's good graces. I'm a big girl. I can handle it." I made a face at him. He smirked and sat up and moved next to me.

"What if I told you that letting you stay had nothing to do with Bo and everything to do with you?" He countered.

"Wolf-Man say what?" I must have heard him wrong. Dyson wouldn't say that… Would he?

"It's _**you**_ , Kenzi. It's always been you." He explained. I let the words sink in and I still couldn't believe them. "Why do you think that Bo and I never got together? She has something with Lauren and I feel something for you. Bo and I have an understanding. She knows how I feel about you. I asked her not to say anything. I didn't want to tell you, until I was ready."

"No way. Are you serious, Dyson? I'm human. That doesn't… If this is a joke, I swear to fae, I'll kick your ass!" I tried to make sense of everything.

"This isn't a joke, Kenz." He promised.

"You want _**me**_?" I whispered.

"I'd have to be blind and stupid not to. I'm falling for you, Kenzi. It's you. It's always been you." He looked at me, like he was expecting me to say something. The words and common sense died in my throat. I lunged forward and attached my lips to his. He caught me and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved onto his lap, so I could straddle him.

"I love you, too, Wolf-Man." I whispered, against his lips. He smiled and touched his forehead against mine.

"Be my girl?"

"Of course. Do you even have to ask?"

"Kenz?" He interrupted me, just as I was going in for another kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, Dyson. Less talking, more kissing."


End file.
